Something like: “I love you”
by DanielleMoon
Summary: Two-Shot Story Yuzuru Hanyu x Evgenia Medvedeva story. From Wattpad ¿Por qué tenemos que hacernos pasar por éste infierno? ¿Por qué tenemos que saludarnos como si no nos conocemos? Nosotros nos amamos y no lo podemos negar, no sé porque actuamos como si no significara nada en absoluto. "Desearía poder decir que te amo" Pero lo arruino todo, diciendo algo estúpido como un te amo.
1. Primera parte. «Insomnio»

¿Y si nuestro corazón le perteneciera a alguien aún antes de haber nacido para amarnos incondicionalmente?

Un antiguo relato japonés cuenta que las personas destinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un «hilo rojo» atado al dedo meñique. Éste es invisible y siempre permanece atado, sin importar el lugar, el tiempo o las circunstancias.

Según la leyenda, un ser «que vive en la luna» sale cada noche y busca entre las almas a aquellas que están predestinadas a conocerse. Y cuando los encuentra los une con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan.

No importa cuanto tarden en conocerse o las decepciones que vivan antes de hacerlo «porque el amor no tiene límites»

El hilo se enreda, se tensa pero nunca se rompe. Pero cuando todos los «obstáculos desaparezcan» y la «encuentres» solo ve y...

Abrázala...

Porque no existirá una razón para no hacerlo.

«será un momento que durará una eternidad»

«un pequeño fragmento de felicidad»

¿Cómo sabrás que la encontraste?

Cuando lo hagas... Cuando ese momento llegue... Simplemente lo sabrás.

Esa persona es como una maldición para mí. La he mirado desde la distancia, esperando el momento justo para acercarme pero cuando estoy junto a ti... No sé como actuar.

Y ahora que dimos el primer paso e intentamos avanzar, el mundo nos obliga a poner una pared entre nosotros. Cada vez que preguntan por nosotros tenemos que fingir que no es nada, cuando en realidad nosotros nos amamos.

Pero sé que estoy en una fila hasta que creas que tienes tiempo para pasar una noche conmigo, y que si vamos a bailar hay una posibilidad de que no salgas conmigo.

Como desearía decirte lo que siento.

Pero vivimos en un continuo infierno.

Lo peor de todo es que lo arruinamos todo diciendo algo estúpido como un te amo.

Evgenia Medvedeva.

La nieve se derritió en el mar nocturno. La superficie del agua era aún más oscura que el cielo estrellado bajo el que la gente dormía. Los copos se absorbían uno tras otro que brindaban un espectáculo raro para la vista, y era aún más sorprendente para mí, puesto que no había visto algo así antes.

Pero me distraía mi propia imagen reflejada en el cristal de la ventana, el cabello un poco desordenado, un rostro libre de maquillaje pero mis ojos cansados eran lo que sobresalía de mi rostro. Desde hace tiempo perdí la noción del tiempo y perdí la cuenta de cuantas horas llevo despierta, los primeros minutos pasaban lentamente a través de la oscuridad de la habitación convirtiéndose en horas, unas desesperantes horas intentando volver a caer en el sueño, dando vueltas en la cama, escuchando el suave silbido del viento rosar con el ventanal, mientras mi mente repasaba una y otra vez cual era el motivo que no me dejaba descansar.

Bueno, creo que tengo muchos por dónde empezar.

La oscuridad que ahora que me rodeaba le hacía más fácil a mi mente hacer presente las imágenes que me hacían recordar los sucesos de hoy, las personas cuyos rostros eran borrosos y el sonoro eco de sus aplausos, el brillo del hielo en el que deslizaba, su mirada, sus ojos atentos a cada parte de mi ser, estaba completamente expuesta, dí lo mejor de mí, le mostré lo mejor de mí, intenté que mis palabras, mi promesa, se hicieran realidad, y las lágrimas que cayeron sin previo aviso, los latidos de mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos, las cosquillas en mis ojos, amenazantes de dejar caer más lágrimas, el apoyo del público resonando en el fondo, la pequeña esperanza que aún habitaba en mi corazón se apagaba por completo al escuchar los resultados, la debilidad que no debí mostrar, la decepción. Todo, todo se volvía repetir.

Mientras más recordaba, las mismas sensaciones volvían a mí.

¿Qué me salvaba?

Sus ojos, la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba cada vez que mis ojos se encontraban con su mirada.

Y buscando el mismo brillo, me hipnotizó el brillo plateado de la luna, me senté junto a la ventana.

Mire al reloj que adornaba el mueble al lado de mi cama, los números rojos que destacaban y brillaban en la negrura marcaban las 3 de la mañana.

Sólo ha pasado una hora.

Pero ya me rendí, sería una noche larga. El tiempo había decidido pasar lento y pesado, jugandome una broma. Ya no tenía caso regresar a la cama.

«Esas largas noches donde no podemos dormir, y dónde las horas no parecen pasar, ciertamente habrá muchos motivos para ello pero escucha Zhenya, existe cierta leyenda japonesa que dice que cuando no podemos dormir es porque estamos despiertos en los sueños de alguien más. — me decía mi madre tranquilamente acariciando mi pelo mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su regazo. —Como si nuestra presencia fuese requerida, en otro lugar, como si los sueños nos conectarán... Con las personas que queremos. ¿Algo hermoso, no?»

¿Mi presencia requerida, eh?

Tantas cosas pasan por mi cabeza y de nuevo esas palabras vienen a mi cabeza, como cada noche que nuestras habitaciones están tan cerca.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacernos pasar por éste infierno? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?... ¿Por qué tenemos que actuar?... ¿Por qué el mundo... Es cruel?

— Supongo que no importa si salgo por un momento.

Por fin decidí salir de la soledad de aquella habitación, tal vez un poco de aire fresco me ayudaría a volver a encontrar el sueño.

¿Por qué tiene que ser complicado? ¿El amor es así? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué con él?

"Si tan sólo las cosas fueran... Diferentes"

Giré la perilla lo más silenciosa que puede, después de todo Alina y Eteri estaban en ambos lados, y del mismo modo salí de la habitación, sin importarme estar descalza. Lo único que iluminaba el pasillo era lo mismo que iluminaba el cuarto dónde estaba, la luz de la luna.

La misma que me hace llorar.

Al compás del lejano sonido de las manecillas del reloj, fui cuidadosamente a la derecha, dónde había una pequeña sala frente al ascensor. Seguramente haya alguien más ahí de entre los dos países que reciden en el piso, pero no quiero que se den cuenta.

Alguien, aunque sea tarde, ya sea ruso o japonés, alguien más debe estar, seguramente, buscando encontrarse nuevamente con el sueño.

Yuzuru Hanyu.

Tres de la mañana...

Sólo duró hasta las tres de la mañana...

Miraba a través del vidrio, mirando como poco a poco caían pequeños copos de nieve que anunciaban su próxima lluvia y sin prisa cubrían lenta y elegantemente todo lo que estuviese a su paso, flotaban balanceandose en el aire libremente y entre su pequeño juego se encontraban con otro más, danzaban juntos, tan cerca que en su mismo vaivén se abrazaron, pero nunca pararon su danza, hasta que se volvieron uno.

Si fuera así de fácil...

Aquella bella pero a la vez simple vista, despertaba en mí el sentimiento de la melancolía de cada noche, cada noche en la que mi corazón sabe que lo único que nos separa son unos cuantos muros y no me refiero a los que nos separan de la helada ventisca de afuera.

Al principio no era nada concreto, sólo colores y sonidos al azar, pero como si fuera ya un reflejo, entre tantas cosas que giraban en mi mente, su rostro se hizo presente, la imagen era tan clara que se distinguía a la perfección el brillo tan encantador de sus ojos. Ese mismo que me roba la mirada.

Y aunque en persona no nos dejen estar, siempre te veo dentro de mis sueños.

Hoy no fue la excepción, su sola presencia destruyó la soledad y simpleza de mis sueños, entró como la primera vez, como si fuera su casa, como si siempre hubiera sido suyo, tanto en mis pensamientos como en mi corazón, y tomó todo de mí sin notarlo. Su figura apareció esta noche, se deslizaba sobre las cuchillas, sobre el hielo bajo sus pies, movía con gracia y destreza su cuerpo, pintando sobre su nuevo lienzo lo que su corazón decía, la belleza que desprendía siempre me obligaba a seguirla con la mirada, patinaba buscando hacer su sueño realidad.

Pero igual que el encantamiento que dura hasta la media noche, su mirar desapareció de repente en la nada, justo como empezó. Sus ojos y su brillo fueron desapareciendo en la oscuridad, abandonando lentamente junto conmigo el mundo de los sueños.

No era especial a la opinión de otros, pero para mí era magnífica su sola presencia que me acompañaba en mis sueños.

Y para cuando me dí cuenta, ya estaba despierto nuevamente.

Aun con la sensibilidad de mis recién despiertos ojos, decidí comprobar cuanto tiempo había durado, cuanto tiempo pude contemplarla y verla sin restricciones, y según marcaban los grandes números rojos del reloj a mi lado eran las tres de la mañana.

De mi boca salió involuntariamente un quejido, casi gruñido, de frustración, hoy como cada noche en la que nuestros cuartos están tan cerca... Hoy el encantamiento se rompió antes de la media noche.

Giré y me acomodé en la cama una y otra vez intentando de alguna manera buscar la comodidad que me hizo caer en sueño, pero no importa cuantas vueltas haya dado ni las poses que haya intentado nada surtia efecto. Vencido por el insomnio me paré cuidadosamente y fui directo y tambaleante a la ventana que no vestía ninguna cortina y dejaba paso libre al tenue brillo de la noche, de la luna y sus estrellas.

Copos caían, algunos se juntaban en el aire o al caer, pero me gustaban más los que formaban parejas, se fundian con o sin ayuda de la ventisca, los que más me tenían pensando eran los que estaban solos y caían solos, a pesar de que vayan contra la gélida ráfaga de viento, jamás podían fusionarse.

Debo parecer un loco pero... Envidio a aquellos copos que danzan juntos... Y me pienso más loco porque... Aquel copo que cae, es idéntico a mí... No importa cuan cerca estemos... No podremos danzar juntos... Y cada vez que lo intentamos... El viento sopla más fuerte.

Para no perderme más en mis pensamientos decidí escuchar un poco de música, tal vez ayude a encontrar de nuevo el sueño. Me coloqué los audífonos y escogí una lista de reproducción al azar.

Y el silencio de la habitación se rompió con el sonido a través de los auriculares.

Mala idea.

"Quizá debí haberme fijado en que lista había entrado." pensé.

—Música romántica, eh. — suspire escuchando la suave melodia que se reproducía.

"Es como meter el dedo en la llaga"

— Creo que lo mejor será dar un pequeño paseo.

3:30 a.m.

Narrador

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color gris claro, pero no brillaba en su totalidad ya que el color parecía más opaco por las sombras de la noche, y en el centro del lugar habían 3 sillones de piel negra reluciente, dos eran individuales, que se encontraban rodeando una mesa de madera de la misma tonalidad sólo que la superficie era de cristal transparente y los soportes de la mesilla eran metálicos grises, con un par de revistas colocadas sobre la superficie, y en la esquina de la sala había un macetero alto y moderno de color crema con la parte superior transparente, pero no sostenía más que lo parecía una rama seca.

Los focos no estaban encendidos puesto que todos los huéspedes se encontraban durmiendo.

Supuestamente.

Y en el sillón más largo, el que estaba en el centro, estaba recostada una chica mirando por el ventanal panorámico del tercer piso, a la distancia, casi pareciendo que en cualquier momento podría declarar selenofila.

Pero no podía evitar mirar la luna.

Fue hasta volteó la mirada al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse, y se puso en alerta.

Ella suspiró.

Relajó sus gestos al notar que era un chico japonés muy conocido para ella, además de relajarse se alegró.

«Los sueños nos conectan, Evgenia»

Ambos se miraron, preguntándose lo mismo: ¿Tampoco puede dormir?

Y así los dos pequeños copos, se volvieron a encontrar, pero...

— Hola. — habló primero ella al ver su la sorpresa en su rostro.

— Hola, ¿tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó apenado, suponía encontrarsela pero aún así creía que eran escasas las posibilidades que ella tampoco pudiese dormir.

— No. — rió tímida al ver la situación en la que se encontraba. — Ven, siéntate. — con su palma le indicó que podía sentarse en el lugar vacante a su lado.

— Vaya día, sabes. — la llamó haciendo que cuando lo volteara a ver, las mismas estrellas se reflejarán en sus ojos. — No importa lo que hayan dicho los jueces, para mí tú merecías el oro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y como si fuera la primera vez, sus corazones se aceleraron.

—Gracias, tal vez no gané una medalla de oro, pero me hace más feliz que tú pienses que la merecía. — le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y él no pudo estar más nervioso.

El latido desenfrenado de ambos corazones podría hacer eco alrededor.

—Ven. —él le llamó, tomando su mano. Y la levantó delicadamente para después empezar a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio temporal.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le susurró no queriendo hacer ruido y ser descubiertos.

No estamos haciendo nada mal... No hacemos nada pero... De alguna manera... Se siente prohibido.

— Quiero mostrarte algo.

Y en segundos llegaron a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y extendió su mano en signo de cortesía.

—Entra.

Shippeo el Yuzuvgenia.

Change my mind.jpg


	2. Parte 2 Serenta Para Dos

— Entra. — la invitó en voz baja, con su brazo estirado en cortesía.

— ¿E-estas seguro? — su corazón dio un salto al notar que la invitaba, a ella, a pasar a su habitación, algo que no se imaginaba ni en sus más remotas ideas. — ¿No es algo malo?, digo, te meteras en problemas.

Simples excusas vinieron a su mente, disfrazando cada uno de sus nervios, tratando de salvarse a sí misma, tratando de no entrar ahí, porque ella sabía muy bien... Que aunque no estén haciendo nada malo... Su corazón gritaba «peligro». No por la posibilidad de ser atrapados, sino porque... Tal vez, ya no pueda seguir deteniendo sus sentimientos.

— Es cierto, pero... Pensé que querías compañía y... — tocó delicadamente su hombro, por encima del suave suéter que la envolvía, ambos reaccionando a aquel suave tacto, él sintió su mano temblar y ella respondió tensado su piel, reprendido a sí misma reaccionar al tacto del chico. — Yo también, después de todo, somos los únicos a las tres de la mañana.

La chica no pudo evitar las ganas de sonreír al escuchar que él quería su compañía.

— C-claro que si no quieres, lo respeto, l-lo respeto de verdad y lo siento. — se apresuró a decir el chico al ver como los ojos de la chica eran puro asombro y se negaba a entrar, tal vez se había apresurado según su criterio.

— N-no es eso, lo que quiero decir es que... ¿De verdad quieres entre? ¿Por ti no hay problema? — ella también con un nervioso tono en su voz, quería asegurarse de que todo esté bien y que ella... No le cause problemas.

— Claro que no. — deslizó tímido su mano por el brazo de la chica, como si fuera la primera vez que tocara a una mujer, como si no la quisiera romper, nervioso y ansioso de sentirla, la piel tan deseada en sus sueños, y como en los mismos, poder entrelazar su mano con la suya, aquella que parecía intocable e inalcanzable. — Me encantaría que fueras mi compañera esta noche. — al fin sus yemas rozaron con la hermosa mano de su hermosa portadora, y ambos sintieron su rostro calentarse y contuvieron el aliento. — Además, tengo algo que quiero enseñarte.

Y como en los sueños de ambos, el único lugar en el que podían verse y disfrutarse sin que nadie les diga que hacer, él la guió de la mano desde el marco de la puerta hasta entrar, aún en silencio, a la habitación del chico.

Y aunque el escenario no es el mismo que ellos se imaginaban como un agradable paseo ante un bello atardecer o la suave arena de la playa acariciar sus pies, tenían la compañía de la luz de la luna y la sombra de una nevada de pequeños copos, que parecía más una lluvia de azúcar.

Es más que suficiente.

Cerraron cuidadosamente la puerta, esperando que nadie interrumpiera su momento, y que el mismo mundo abra aquella puerta sólo para recordarles que no deben estar, y jamás estarán juntos.

—Espera. — el chico japonés le indicó que se sentara en la cama ya más tranquilo, y esperara, pues tenía que ir por algo a su maleta.

La Zarina no se había dado cuenta que en tan poco tiempo había empezado a nevar, miraba por el cristal la danza de aquellos copos en libertad, bailando todos tan libres entre el manto de la noche, sin importarles que caerán, algunos bailaban solos y de vez en cuando, las amables ráfagas de viento les dejaban subir, lo más bello a sus ojos era la delicada manta blanca que hacían al caer y como tomaban prestada la luz de la luna aquellos copos y brillaban como pequeñas estrellas, parecía una lluvia de estrellas, como lágrimas de luna.

Una hermosa danza, y al igual que su compañero, miró celosamente como en un rápido vaivén las parejas de copos, danzaban en un sólo compás, ante el viento y hielo, hasta fundirse en uno sólo. Miró tristemente cuando una de ellas, una preciosa pareja, que saltaba entre los hilos de viento, antes de fundirse, antes de ser uno sólo, ahora un viento cruel sopló contra ellos y... Terminaron por caer, uno separado del otro.

"Las cosas así tienen que ser, y aunque nosotros estemos tan cerca, el mundo tiene que azotar nuestros sueños para hacernos despertar en nuestras realidades"

— Aquí está. — pero cuando ella escuchó su voz, abundando y tomando la habitación, despertó de sus pensamientos.

— Zhenya, no suelo hacer ésto con alguien más, pero algo dentro mí dijo que... Tal vez... — toda la seguridad que había construido en esos escasos minutos se habían desvanecido cuando los grandes ojos de ella se posaron en él, aquellos que encantan sus sueños, lo miraron, y aunque siempre los miraba cada vez que podía, parecía que el brillo en sus ojos, hizo que la misma luz de las estrellas se iluminarán aún más. — D-digo, quería que fueras la primera en usar esto.

Y aunque no lo parezca, Yuzuru sacó de lo que parecía un calcetín, su segunda medalla de oro olímpica, el reluciente metal reflejando el mismo brillo que la redonda luna, haciendo que en el rostro de Evgenia se tiñeran sus mejillas de un suave carmín y se llevara las manos a su rostro en sorpresa.

— P-pero, Yuzuru. — sus bellos ojos abiertos de par en par, asombrada por la petición del chico. — E-es... N-no... No puedo, no... Digo, es tu medalla.

— Quiero que la uses, aunque sea un momento, de verdad sig-significaría mucho para mí que la uses. — le volvió a ofrecer la medalla, aunque con más insistencia ahora. — Por favor, también quiero que uses una.

— V-vaya, g-gracias. — y así ella accedió, adornando su cuello con la importante medalla de Yuzuru Hanyu, viendo en ella, la medalla que le había prometido ganar junto con él, un cosquilleo apareció en sus ojos y le empezaron a picar queriendo salir lágrimas de ellos. — L-lamento no haber cumplido con mi promesa.

— Para mí, siempre colgarás en tu cuello una medalla de oro. Siempre. — le sonrió dulcemente, feliz de ver que ella ya no se mortificaría con eso. — Se ve bien en ti, me gusta.

Se acercó a ella, haciendo que sus piernas se toquen aún más, y se inclinó hacia la fémina aún más, haciéndola temblar de nervios, mirando fijamente su rostro, iluminado por el brillo del metal, sus respiraciones se aceleraron al igual que parecía que sus corazones corrían una carrera, sus cuerpos tan juntos que sentían el calor del otro, ambos manteniendo la mirada, perdidos en ella.

— Baila conmigo. — susurró en su oído, su cálido aliento sobre su blanca piel. — Ahora no hay viento que nos separe y... Bailemos hasta dónde la noche nos permita, por favor Evgenia.

— ¿Bailar? — su corazón se agitó más con sólo pensarlo. Y pensó que sólo por esa noche, dejaría que él la llevase a dónde sueñe él.

"No importa dónde sea, llévame a dónde sueñes tú... Porque soy feliz sólo estando junto a ti, aunque sólo sea ésta noche."

— Aunque no haya música y sólo sea por un momento, quiero bailar contigo. — le tomó de la mano y la llevó al lado del ventanal, al ver ella no se negaba. — Porque cada vez que te escucho, mi serenata preferida empieza a sonar.

—¿Cuál serenata? — preguntó curiosa ante tal palabra, mientras posaba sus pequeñas manos en los hombros del japonés y empezaba a balancearse, dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

— Nuestra serenata. — posó igualmente sus manos en la cintura de Zhenya y empezó a bailar con ella, esperando que igual que a los copos de nieve, se les permitiese bailar aunque sea esa noche. — Para dos.

Y pensar que siempre la miré, desde lejos, esperando por éste momento, ¿Cómo olvidarla si siempre que ella está, tengo éste sentimiento dentro de mí?

— ¿Sabes? Cada vez que miro tus ojos, veo reflejados en ellos el brillo de las estrellas. — dijo sin pensarlo, temiendo por la reacción de la chica.

Ella sólo pudo sonrojarse, y como decidió, se dejó llevar por sus palabras, aunque su corazón lloraba de felicidad por escuchar aquello, también lloraba porque eran mentiras.

¿Cuántas frases le habían dicho, expresando lo mismo?

— ¿Ah, sí? — lamentablemente ella no quería jugar al mismo juego, no podría.

" No importa cuantas veces lo haga, practico todos los días, pensando en una frase inteligente para que su significado sea real, y aunque sean sólo palabras para ti, para mí nunca habían sido tan acertadas" Hanyu ya sabía sobre esto.

Y se podía ver en sus ojos, despreciaba sus palabras, ¿Será eso?

— Estamos bailando bajo la luz de la luna, ¿podemos disfrutalo? — Medvedeva intentó de esa manera hacer callar el lugar y disfrutar así lo más que pudiera, sin que sus palabras la sigan amarrando sin querer.

Yuzu no comprendía, creía que ésto ya no era más que una amistad, y quería demostrarse lo, aunque el destino no lo quisiera, él lo habría de intentar.

— Puedo ser valiente como lo es un caballero, por tí. — la hizo mirarlo, con una vuelta astuta, dejándolos cada vez más juntos. — O sí quieres puedo ser una sombra de la noche. — las palabras que tenía preparadas para ella salían de él sin permiso, queriendo demostrarle a la mirada de la chica de sus sueños que, el significado de ellas es real, y también su amor. — Nadie te amará de la manera en que yo lo hago.— tomó el liderazgo del baile, impidiendo que Zhenya escapara. — ¡Volemos sobre la luna si así lo quieres! No me malentiendas, por favor. — tan juntos que su perfume le resultaba embriagante.

Y mientras ellos bailaban, los copos también junto con las estrellas del cielo de Pyeong Chang, la luna les miraba cómplice desde el cielo. Pues había escuchado sus plegarias, y les permitió estar juntos esa noche.

Bajo su luz y llanto, sellando su amor.

— Tal vez soy egoísta pero... Quiero que tu también, me ames. — eso terminó por arrebatar lo último del corazón de Zhenya, pues había escuchado lo que sólo en sus sueños pasaba, te amo. — Aunque sólo sea por ésta noche, sé la única para mí.

Yuzuru no recibía respuesta de parte de la zarina así que pensó que no tenía caso. De nuevo lo arruinó todo diciendo algo estúpido como un te amo.

— Hasta las nubes escondan y se lleven a la luna. — terminó por susurrarle, al fin aflojando su agarre sobre ella, soltandola, dejándola ir.

Pero ella no lo hizo, muy por el contrario, le tomó de las mejillas y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, le preguntó:

— ¿De verdad, quieres que corresponda? ¿No te has dado cuenta que te amo?

Y con aquel toque de su parte, la música en su ser pareció dejar de sonar, la serenata para dos se desvaneció con la permanencia del toque de Zhenya, nunca se había sentido así.

Ella le correspondía.

— ¿De verdad? — acercó levemente su rostro sujeto hacia ella, también queriendo llorar.

— Sí, te amo. Y no necesitas hacer todos esos juegos, todo lo que necesito es que me ames de igual modo — y sin más que decir y esperar, acortó la poca distancia entre sus labios, y le besó.

Como único, la luna vio complacida, como aquel hombre había hecho una sabia elección, mirando con ternura como sus meñiques estaban mutuamente atados por un hilo rojo.

Dando ya las 4:30 a.m.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacernos pasar por éste infierno? — se dijeron una vez que se separaron.

— No necesito que sea algo duradero como en 1954.— le dijo ella. — No tiene que ser para siempre, soy feliz sabiendo que estoy en tu corazón.

—Zhenya, no tienes que...

— Así son las cosas, y lo intentamos pero cada vez que la gente pregunta por nosotros, nos obligan a ignorarlo y tampoco puedo decirte que eres lo que quiero. Nos duele, y por eso, tenemos que fingir que nada pasó. — terminó con una sonrisa, pero no como con las que él soñaba, sino con una amarga, además de sus ojos tristes.

Se separó de él, y caminó a la puerta.

—Pero quiero que sepas que mi sentimiento es real, y no creo que se vaya tan fácil. — tomó el picaporte y miró hacia tras para verlo una vez más. — Lucharé contra la marea y viento que venga, ¿tú también lo harás?

El chico no respondió pues no estaba listo para responder, no aún.

— No te preocupes, yo esperaré.

«Y así es como los copos, se les permitió danzar una noche, aunque se encontraron... Se tuvieron que separar»

Con la mirada baja, Evgenia salió del lugar, confundida. Estaba satisfecha pues sabía que él le amaba pero, no sabía si él luchará por ello hasta el final.

"¿Por qué será que cada vez que vamos a bailar hay una posibilidad de que no salgas conmigo?"

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me encantaría que votaras si te gustó ya que me ayuda mucho a seguir mis historias.

Éste es mi primer Two-Shot de Yuzuru y Evgenia. Noches de Pyeong Chang.

Me encantan los dos tanto su patinaje como las personas que son.

Un dato es que me inspiré en varias canciones para crearlo como es :

— Somethin' Stupid by Robbie Williams

— Why by Shawn Mendes

— Serenade for two.

Gracias por leer.

Danielle.


End file.
